This present invention relates to devices used to enclose and shield objects from outside light sources. A search for awarded patents in these areas did not reveal inventions that addressed the unique novel characteristics and requirements of the Collapsible Laptop Computer Hood which is comprised solely of a single sheet of die-cut material and which can be reconfigured into either a 3-dimensional operational configuration or into a flattened storage configuration.
It is an objective of the Collapsible Laptop Computer Hood to provide a temporary cover for a laptop computer and minimize the amount of surrounding light upon the surface of the computer screen. It is further the objective of the invention to provide a hooded compartment with a front panel that can be opened or closed to allow a laptop computer operator the ability to adjust usage of the hood under varied lighting conditions.
It is also an objective of the Collapsible Laptop Computer Hood to provide for a computer laptop hood that can accomodate different sizes and shapes of computer laptops which vary by manufacturer, make, and model.
It is also an objective of the Collapsible Laptop Computer Hood to form an unusually simple device that is made substantially of a single sheet of material which folds into 3-dimensional operation position and also a flattened storage position. It is further the objective of the Collapsible Computer Laptop Hood to be able to stand on it's own while the laptop computer is being inserted into the device and arranged and positioned by its operator.
It is another objective of the Collapsible Laptop Computer Hood to form a reconfigurable hood from a substantially flat sheet of pressed paper which, furthermore, can be applied to a computer laptop without significant handling or operations of assembly, thereby reducing the number of steps involved in making the device ready for use for the end user